The Fall of Five My Version
by setrakusra999kill
Summary: This is a book about the events after the rise of nine. John thought (four) that everything would be alright once we have found the others (garde). That we would win and destroy all of the Mogadorians including their ruthless leader Setrakus ra. He was so wrong... everyone was nearly annihilated! We are going to train and fight back till we die or they die! The first 3 are dead!
1. Chapter 1- The escape

The Fall of Five - my version

Chapter 1- The escape

Four Pov

I look around the room it's fairly dark in this huge open area of the base. Across the floor there are piles upon piles of ash of dead mogs! I cannot believe that our lives is full of violence and hatred everything has been taken from us; our planet, home, parents, friends, family and most importantly we had to witness our cepans dying in front of us, by the hands of the ruthless mogadorians and their leader Setrakus Ra!

After our battle with Setrakus he vanished as if he teleported, everything went with him except from us and our chests. If it wasn't for me then Ella and Sarah would be dead, i developed the ability to heal people and all aspects of life. It's not as strong as Marina's. I hope she will help me develop it better so i can become stronger and save more people. Henri would be pleased and happy that i have helped reunite the other Garde and developed a new legacy!

We walk to towards the entance form where we came from, we have to get out of here and train hard to win this war. I stop and walk towards six and ask "are you alright?".

Six replies "yes i fine... i just want to get out of here".

Six seems done but i won't press on because i know she wants to be on her own so i walk away and shout "COME ON!"

I run down the corridor and shine my lumen so everyone can see and won't run into each other. "Hey guys I think I found a way out." Its Six. We follow her gaze to a passage way with a door that says EXIT on it. We rush there. We open the door and are welcomed by a hot breeze coming from the Mexican desert. We walk out to the hot Mexican sun blazing down upon us. We all look behind us and notice for the first time that the right section of the base is completely destroyed... it seems like a earthquake has destroyed it but noone felt a thing.

I ask "what happened here does anyone have any suggestions?" Everyone shook their heads. For the first time (after the battle) Nine looks pissed probably because he didn't kill Setrakus and he was knocked out instead when he vanished. I slowly turn around and someone shouts my name...


	2. Chapter 2 -Reunion

**This may sound irrelevant to you but i'm only going to write about Four experience. Mainly because i would find it easier. However if i get more confident with my writing then i will write about other characters experience. Possibly next chapter if i get more positive reviews, also i read some of the reviews and i completely understand where your coming from. I've said sorry to the author and also said that i will ask permission next time.**

Chapter 2- Reunion

Four

I gradually turned around to face who ever shouted my name, the blazing sun blinded me for a couple of minutes i had to keep blinking to get rid of the colored patch in my eye. I hear Six shout "SAM IS THAT YOU". She got no reply (possibly because the three silhouettes didn't hear her) but these tiny silhouettes gradually walk down the dry sandy red mountain. Six couldn't wait till they finally meet us so she took of in a dead sprint. Eight however beat her to it by teleporting in front of them then teleported back (while Six is still running towards the silhouettes) and said " one of them is quite small, stocky and thin with brown black hair, the other guy is quite tall with black hair and is fairly built all around the body-..."

"No one whats to know your in love with him Eight." Nine says sarcastically. Sometimes i think Nine has to shut up maybe he just likes the sound of his voice the arrogant prick.

"AS I was saying the third guy seems injured but the older guy the tall one, Nine... is carrying a young mog on his back, why hasn't he killed it?" Eight finished speaking.

"The short one is Sam and the tall one must be his dad you know Malcolm Goode" i reply.

Looks like Six has finally approached them but suddenly everything happens so fast. Six knocks the tall guy over with telekinesis and lift the injured Mog up (he is also unconscious) and holds a knife to his neck. Six looks furious and shouts " WHY HAVEN'T YOU KILLED THIS MOG SAM!"

I can't believe Sam is here oh my God what have they done to him, what have i done to him. They tortured him because i couldn't get to him in that cave... i was too weak. What would Henri say would he be pleased that i found another Garde that day or be disappointed that i left my best friend in that hell hole with those evil torturous Mogs with their ruthless leader Setrakus Ra.

Sam responded " Six don't kill him he is on our side... please Six he saved my life and my dad's so we could escape that base over there. He tried to sacrifice himself to help us escape, he had to face at least 30 Mogs on his own. But i can't explain it it's like he caused an earthquake or something but he injured himself in the process. Not to mention he killed his adopted brother who was three times bigger than him." Six loosens her grip on the knife but doesn't let go of the Mog.

"Six he's telling the truth. I traveled with him before i came here and rescue Sam. He helped me remember who i was and who i am. I forgot who i was when i was strapped in that machine with all those wires, which looked like snakes sliding in my head. But i realize now that i was hallucinating... if it wasn't for him i would be dead along with himself and Sam so be grateful that we have more ally's then you expected to have."

Six lets go of him and the injured Mog falls to the floor. "It doesn't mean i trust him, he's going to have to explain to us what really happened so we can trust him and he isn't a spy" Six says.

"Right, since that little just now is finished why don't we get out of here" John says. "what about going to Chicago... i don't know if we have mentioned it but Nine's got a two floor penthouse up there, so i say we go there to train and prepare to find Five and Six's chest".

"John's right we have to go and i can't wait till i show you my safe house it's the real deal I've got everything" Nine said enthusiastically.

**How do like the second chapter i know there isn't much action in this but still the Garde have found Sam, Malcolm and you can probably guess you the Mog is. Well for readers who don't know it's Adamus. . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Home sweet home**

Nine

I can't believe that we are nearly all together we just need to get to my safe house (the John Hancock Centre in Chicago) then train to get stronger and better to hone our legacies. When the time comes I'm going to kill all the Mogs and shove my big ass foot up his ass. Not to mention stabbing him for every cut he and his ruthless Mogs did to my Cepan. Sandor would be well pleased with me and how much stronger I've become with the other Garde members. All we have to do is find Five fast before the Mogs do because things could turn nasty!

Since we don't have a car yet we have to travel up the road till we catch a ride. To be honest it would be easier to steal one or beat some up and take their ride, but everyone shouted at me and said "NO". They seem repulsed by the way I have been recently... i have to admit i have been a dick!. But i would just blame it on me getting my ass kicked and don't killing Setrakus Ra and not remembering how i landed on my back dazed... how could i let my guard down? Honestly i been beginning to believe and listen to my fellow Garde members (other than Four since i consider him my little brother and don't really listen to him) that i am arrogant and sometimes ignorant, but i said to them "you haven't experienced what i had to endure to get here and to be with you... and if you do then you would be able to except who i am without complaint". Once i said that my little brother Four backed me up completely because he felt guilty. I keep saying to him you have too much emotion inside you let it go. But really he is in the exact scenario that i was in: loving a human!

As a huge lorry comes towards us it gradually draws to a halt and three beefy men come out and they ask us "do you need a lift? we're heading towards Chicago to drop of some cargo near the John Hancock building".

Perfect, just the way we need to go. Before i reply. Six beats me to it and say's "no thanks but we prefer to walk".

"Six we can't keep walking it will take us forever to get to my house so lets hitch this ride what do you say sweet heart?"

"Six suddenly turns angry "DON'T CALL ME SWEETHEART OKAY YOU COCKY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Alright calm down it was only joke, but i can't wait to fight you in my sexy house you have first dibs what do say sweet heart?"

From the corner of my eye i see Four roll his eyes and gradually walks to the drivers and say "lets go already man we are in a hurry".

The fattest man says " hop on board then we are also on a tight schedule". I run to the back and open the lorry up and enter the black void which is instantly filled with sunlight from the setting sun from the horizon.

We all jump in with Six in a foul on her face when we enter the back of the pickup truck. I don't know why but i find funny pissing people of especially girls because they crack me up when they are angry. I which Four was more like me , i remember me and Eight running around in the woods near my house and was cocky and arrogant as well ignorant like me at one stage. Maybe the war changed him, he is more distance and has more fun maybe he knows something we don't know about his future which makes him like this...

* * *

Four

As we travel across America towards Nine's safe house everyone is bored as... i mean really bored, everyone is tired we haven't eaten anything for more than 24 hours and we have to stop of somewhere to eat and sleep. I walk down to the front of the lorry and tap the window panel quite hard causing it to vibrate. "WOW MAN TAKE IT EASY" shouts Nine and one of the fat men.

"Sorry dude" i reply "when can we stop of somewhere to get food and stretch our legs we need to take a break. Especially the driver i mean he hasn't stopped driving Since eleven o'clock and that was six hours ago. He must be knackered" i moan.

"Yeah i am... but you said that your in a hurry so we thought to get there as soon as possible you know what i mean and any way we're nearly there just another half hour and you we be in the golden city of Chicago man" say's the driver.

Great just perfect we can play that prank on the others, you know the prank that Nine played on me with the fake Mog. I see why Nine cracked up... he wanted to see how i will react to the fake Mog. "Alright we can wait for half ho-"

I'm shocked i can't believe that what i'm seeing a red light shows up in the horizon and is approaching... approaching fast. "Er guys i think we might have a problem, i think they have found us i see a red light coming towards us and i mean really fast. We have to get out of here now" i say nervously. I turn around and see the light about to destroy and go right through the windshield. "NOW MOVE" i shout! I punch through the metal side as if it's made of paper and jump out everyone follows me.

* * *

Nine

I can't see a thing i think Four's hallucinating seeing lights isn't normal man. "Four you su-" i'm don't even finished speaking and he is already out of the lorry in a flash, i mean how the hell did he get out so fast and the hole he made is precisely accurate not a single dent. I don't bother asking what it is i jump out as well, followed by Eight, Six then the three humans and the Mog followed by the two other girls. We just made it the light that Four saw was no fluke he definitely saw it and saved everyone's lives. Man he is becoming stronger i bet that he has gained three more legacies in less than a day. Healing now super-speed and strength man i have to train him how to use these legacies. From the corner of my eye i see the light smash through the windscreen and blow up the lorry in smithereens. No joke there are here and they better which they weren't.

By the time I've got to the first Mog Eight has all ready finished most of them of include Four running around the battle field and punching straight through them like there not even alive. I stab the Mog facing me with my over extending staff which destroys the Mog instantly. From the corner of my eye i see the last Mog get killed but before it turns to ash the Mog blasts Sarah out the way (cutting her in half) with his upgraded cannon. I say upgraded because i haven't seen these types of cannons before hopefully we won't have to experience them.

I turn around and see Sarah's torso fly through the air and land on the ground with a high pitch crack to the skull. I don't look any longer then necessary because I've seen this before with Maddy i know that she is already dead and there isn't anything we can do even with two healers within the Garde. I know how John gonna feel i have to support him through this, however the positive side of things is that Four will now be a fearsome warrior and now hasn't got any thing to lose nothing can be taken away from him other than Six. Bit nothing we happen to her because i know she is strong.

* * *

Four

I can't believe it my Sarah is dead taken from me just like my Cepan and my parents and grandparents also my planet the Mogs will pay!

Hour later

We all are walking through the streets of Chicago i can't believe my eyes i'm glancing at everyone except from Nine because i know he is very proud right now. But i can't believe that Sarah died... it would be easier to blame Marina but i don't want to fight with her since i know deep down that it's my fault she'e dead! My fault that i fell in love with her my fault that i left her and my fault she got captured and killed i should of left her in paradise and shouldn't have met up with her in the park. If id didn't then none of these thing would of happened but still i would of found Nine anyway because i had to get my chest back.

We enter the John Hancock Centre and i hear Nine speak to the guard we met before but i wasn't listening i walk toward the elevator but Six pulls me back and Say's " I'm sorry for what happened to Sarah John i really am".

"Yeah, sure you are, i bet your glad she's dead because you can have me all to yourself with no pathetic human clinging on t my arm" i say nastily.

I feel sorry and upset the moment i said the words i said because i know that Six was trying to comfort me in my distress right now.

"Oi say your sorry or else" Nine shouts.

"Shut up" and i walk to the elevator and press the top floor and say "there's no room you have to get the next one".

* * *

Nine

I can't believe we are here finally here to train and get stronger with out legacies and find Five. Sandor would be really proud of me.

I hear what Six say's to Four but Four probably doesn't care at the moment and replies angrily. I see that he feels horrible the second he said what he said and i tell him to apologize but he walks off and tells me to shut up.

Anyway lets get to the point i'm back home where i felt safe for five long years till mess up and Sandor gets killed, but hey nothing is like home sweet home i there!

**Sorry for getting rid of Sarah but i thought she was a drag and i thought the right thing was to kill her off. Sorry for Sarah fans out there. However John and Six can now start to have a proper relationship without being guilty because of Sarah with them. I will try to update soon with the next chapter.**


End file.
